


incomprehensive

by booooin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooin/pseuds/booooin
Summary: Bakura's probably sleeping with Marik because Ryou keeps waking up in Marik's bed to Yami Marik who is just really, really weird. Things are messy when you're sleeping around and sharing bodies.Every pairing is implied.





	

The first time it happens, Ryou's already got his eyes open when Marik wakes up and their legs are entwined, Marik's hand on Ryou's ass.

“Shit,” says Marik.

Ryou shakes his head. “My bad. I'll get out of your hair.”

Marik marvels at how polite Ryou is when that same mouth was just waxing poetic about the most dirty things he's ever heard the night before.

“He's sleeping,” Ryou excuses himself with as Marik sits up, stretches.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens Marik has no idea because Ryou jerks awake for no apparent reason in the middle of the night. Purple eyes study the way he blinks - slowly.

“Ah. Sorry again, Marik.”

“I'm not Marik.”

Ryou was about to fall back asleep but he can't now, not after that nasty shiver that just took over his spine.

“Marik's...”

“Sleeping.”

“Sleeping, yeah.”

Ryou's hand is on the back of not-Marik's neck and when he tries to remove it not-Marik grabs it like he's contemplating breaking all of Ryou's fingers for a moment too long before tucking it under an arm. Ryou turns around, almost breaks a wrist.

“I want to sleep on my other side.”

“Go back to sleep,” not-Marik tells him, not listening. “I want to watch you.”

 

* * *

 

The third time Ryou wakes up in Marik's bed he finds not-Marik on the kitchen counter staring at the microwave in the dark.

“Glass of water?” He fills one up and turns on the light, trying to be cavalier about the whole thing. “I wanted to get one.”

“I don't drink water.”

Ryou approaches, still feeling like he's an animal in an imaginary wild approaching a natural predator and tries to shake the feeling off by offering not-Marik the water. “Try it.”

Their fingers brush and not-Marik feels warm before Ryou's drenched head to toe because not-Marik has poured the entire glass over Ryou's head.

 

* * *

 

No one knows why Ryou tagged along to Egypt and no one asks him or even looks at him once except Marik who can't take his eyes off of Ryou. When everyone's sorting out logistics with Ishizu, Marik takes Ryou's hand gently and leads.

“I'll take you around town,” he offers.

It was out of the corner of his eye that Ryou saw Marik come at him and that was why he had been rooted to his spot and forgot to breathe for a second. Ryou's already outside by Marik's motorcycle before he squeezes Marik's hand back once, tight, to force him to let go.

“I'm not him,” he reminds Marik, whispering even though no one can hear them, and walks away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i call him marik in this one but malik in all my other fics? its like my brain calls him malik until yami marik is in the equation and then i think his name is marik.
> 
> i've also never written yami marik before! this was an experiment. in my head, yami marik is all about chaos. he doesn't care about plans or being on a side and just wants to fuck things up for both protagonists and villains. ryou kinda likes him because no one trusts him on either side and he's tired of trying.
> 
> also, marik doesn't know about any of the times ryou wakes up except the first time in this but ryou knows everything that happens with him and bakura.


End file.
